Summer Haze and Daisy Chains
by DreamingODaisyChains
Summary: Rich/OC The summer before he goes to university, Rich collides with a quirky, colorful girl who will help him in more ways than he ever thought possible. Canon.
1. Colorful Collision

_**Summer Haze and Daisy Chains**_

_**Chapter One: Colorful Collision **_

The sun shone bright and warm on Bristol on that hazy, unusually hot summer day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and teenagers walked about in groups, laughing and hanging out while mothers chased small, sticky children and fathers entered various restaurants with cell phones glued to their ears.

A boy dressed in a cut up black band t-shirt, dark skinny jeans that had been cut off, and sandals leaned against the side of a music shop, flipping through his purchases. His shaggy, dark brown hair fell into his deep chocolate eyes as he tried to shove it out of his face to no avail.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound as a car collided with a lamp pole, and as the boy looked up, he was run over by a bright, colorful blur.

"Hey! Come back here, you bitch!" a middle-aged, fat, hairy man cried, shuffling out of the totaled car.

"Shit, sorry, didn't mean to run you over!" the girl said breathlessly, getting to her feet. She had pale blonde hair with streaks of pastel pink, lavender, and blue running through it, and bright green eyes that would make anyone stop and stare.

"Oh, uh, sure. S'okay," the boy said, looking at her in puzzlement.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked, brushing off her yellow shorts and cropped, sheer pink top.

"No," the boy replied, taking in her appearance. She had loads of bracelets hanging from each wrist as well as two sets of shiny earrings dangling from her small ears. Quickly, she adjusted the yellow headphones hanging from her neck and glanced back at the fat man slowly approaching them.

"Good. Well, got to go before my uncle catches up to me and gives me a beating. I like that one, by the way. Mind if I borrow it?" she asked nodding to the Iron Maiden record in his hand. Without waiting for a response, she grabbed it from his hand and ran off down the street.

"Wait!" the boy called. She turned around quickly and almost ran into a mother chasing after her four children.

"Yeah?" she called back, slipping the floral wayfarers over her eyes.

"What's your name?" he called back, squinting in the sunlight to see her properly.

"Daisy! What's yours?" she asked.

"Rich!" he replied back. She grinned and started jogging backwards.

"Nice to meet you, Rich!" she called, waving at him like a maniac.

"You, too!" he cried as she rounded the corner and took off. Rich stared after her, shaking his head in amusement. "Shit," he said as he looked down at the empty bag in his hand, realizing he didn't even know where she lived.

_**A/N: **__I hope y'all like this so far. I've got a second chapter half-written that I'm definitely gonna post up sometime in the near future, but after that, it's up to y'all whether or not I continue. There aren't any post-Gracie stories up on here that feature Rich's romantic life, so I thought I'd do the first. Please tell me what you think and if I need to make any changes, etc. Thanks!_


	2. Gracie Babe

_**Summer Haze and Daisy Chains**_

_**Chapter One: Gracie Babe**_

"Gracie Babe!" Daisy cooed, lifting the small baby into the air swiftly before hugging the bundle to her chest.

"Gorgeous, ain't she, Daze?" a ginger boy asked, lounging on a beaten up old couch.

"She's more than gorgeous, Alo, she's breathtaking! I swear, I don't know how you bagged that model babe of yours," Daisy replied, giggling. She brushed the soft orange curls out of the baby girl's startling blue eyes. "And her name…it just fits her so well, y'know? Grace Elizabeth Creevey. An upstanding name for a bodacious babe like yourself, huh, Gracie Babe?"

"I just can't believe she's got my hair. Fucking amazing, really," Alo replied, gazing over at his daughter with a soft smile on his face.

"I just hope she takes after her mother," Daisy snorted, sticking her tongue out at Alo.

"Oy, I'm fucking beautiful for a man!" he defended, tossing a throw pillow at the quirky girl.

"Alright, alright, both of you, hush! Tonight is going to be a good night, so no bickering!" a tall blonde snapped, coming out from behind the curtain diving the bathroom from the rest of the house.

"Hey, Mini, love!" Daisy grinned, nodding at the young mother.

"Hello, Daisy. Are you sure you'll be alright with Gracie?" Mini asked, zipping up the side of her glittery dress.

"Oh, I'm positive. Shame your mother isn't available, though, Alo tells me she's absolutely addicted to little miss gorgeous here, huh?" she cooed, tucking the blanket more securely around the infant.

"Yeah, sometimes it's like I have to fight her to spend time with my own daughter," Mini laughed, checking her appearance in the floor-length mirror.

"Send her my love, though, right? I hear the Bahamas are quite nice this time of year," Daisy smiled, swaying to the beat of the quiet music coming from her portable record player.

"I will. She's taken to you so much I worry she'd try to adopt you," Mini replied, taking a seat on the sofa. "I wonder when everyone will get here," she sighed, leaning her head against Alo's shoulder.

"I dunno—they should have been here by now," he replied just as someone knocked on the door. "Oh, you know you're just supposed to come on in, you twats," he called with a laugh. The front door opened to reveal three teenagers ready to party.

"Nice place you got here," the Arabic-looking boy said, glancing around the room.

"Thanks, Nick. I built it myself," Alo said, grinning over at Mini.

"Hey, Mins, where's the loo?" the edgy-looking girl asked, slipping her phone into her purse.

"Oh, it's behind that curtain, Liv," Mini replied, pointing to a long white curtain in the corner concealing the toilet.

"Oh," Liv replied, giving Mini a look.

"So where's Franky?" Alo asked, looking over at Nick.

"She's with her mum right now. Visiting hours aren't over for another hour," Nick replied, plopping down on one of the dining room chairs. "So where's Gracie?" he asked, looking around, spotting the ginger-haired infant in Daisy's arms. "And who're you?" he asked, taking in her eccentric, colorful appearance.

"Daisy Elizabeth Creevey II, at your service, but not really since I don't serve anyone but Gracie Babe here," she smiled, "but you can call me Daisy. I'm Alo's cousin. I was at the wedding, but you probably don't recognize me since it was a family event."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Nick said, smiling back.

"You're the girl who stole my record," Rich said, staring at her.

"Stole? I don't think so. I do believe I borrowed it on a whim and in a hurry. You see, my uncle was trying to take me to my grandmother's and I escaped. Granted I did total his new car and spilled my coffee all over his toupee, but it wasn't my fault really. I told him what would happen if he were to force me to go to Nan's," she replied, walking over to the couch and squeezing in beside Alo.

"Yeah, so now she's staying with us for a while until she goes back to school this autumn," Alo said, adjusting Grace's blanket.

"And it just so happens that I'm more into Gracie Babe than partying at the moment, so Alo and Mini get to have all the fun they want for free," Daisy said, grinning.

"Which reminds me, it's time to go," Mini said, standing up and shuffling over to her daughter. "Night, Gracie," she whispered, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "You take care of her, alright?" she asked, giving Daisy a firm look.

"Of course I will, Mini. I always do," Daisy replied before giving Mini a hug. "Be safe, alright?"

"Oh, we will. Don't worry so much, Daze," Alo said, enveloping his cousin in a hug. He kissed Grace's forehead before grabbing Mini's hand and heading towards the door.

"Bye, everyone!" Daisy chirped, smiling. They all bid her farewell as they clambered out the door and into the awaiting van before driving off to the party.

"It's just you and me, Gracie Babe. It's just you and me," Daisy smiled softly before setting the infant in her crib and turning the music up.

_**AN: **__So, this is the second chapter. I might put another one up, but I'm not sure. I'd like feedback, but if you wanna just sit there like an asshole and not review, go ahead. I hope you enjoyed. _

_Oh, and yeah, most cliché name for Alo and Mini's daughter, but you know what? Fuck it. I think it's right and it fits, so if you don't like it, fuck you. And yes, she's ginger 'cause ginger girls are SOOO cute! 3 _


End file.
